Everlasting
by MacMullen
Summary: A new adventure directly after Graceling, where Po and Katsa are called by Oll to Wester for an emergency. Without knowing anything else of the urgent situation the two set out. What will they find!


**So, I've decided to write a new story. I just finished reading**_** Graceling**_** by Kristin Cashore. It was by far one of the best books I've ever read, and it has inspired me to write something about it! Without further a due I introduce, **_**Everlasting.**_

_**P.S. - The whole story will be in Katsa's POV. **_

It was something we hadn't planned, Po and I. He was to depart to Lienid, and I to the Muddlins to confront Randa that morning. Let's say that nothing had gone according to plan. Something of the "utmost importance", Oll had said.

Po had stalled us this morning, saying he couldn't recall where his shoes were. And once those were found, he complained that he couldn't see the laces to tie them. _**Don't you dare play games with me. **_It would be easier to get to Wester, once he left. Po couldn't ride as fast as I wanted to, so he would slow me down.

We arrived at the Suncliff ports in the late afternoon and I urged Po to get a boat rid to Lienid. His mother would be worried if she didn't hear of him soon, and I assume his father would like to hear of his well being. Refusal came with the wise words of, "I don't want you to get hurt." Does he still not realize I can take care of myself? Apparently not.

I finally gave in; maybe it would be easier to not worry about what was waiting in Wester if Po was to accompany me. So, he and I set out to Sunport the next morning. We rode for hours talking about everything around us. Forests so deep, man was inexistent. Animals were left on their own. The sun shone through the cracks in the trees, leaving patterns of leaves on the ground. It was better that we decided to stay in Monsea rather then move to Pos castle together. We loved the nature too much. It was beautiful, and Po could use his Grace freely and without worry.

"What do you think we are to find once we arrive there?" Po asked randomly. He looked calm, as he studied the world around him, deprived of color.

_**I'm not sure; Oll did say it was important. I haven't heard much other than that. It could be a variety of things. However, I know he wouldn't call for me unless I was needed. **_

Po had gotten better with me thinking thoughts to him. Since he had gone blind, it had been hard on him in several different ways, not just the lack of eyesight. After training to fight again, he'd gotten stronger, healthier, and he now seemed to be able to get a grip on everything around him. "You're right, but something about all of this seems strange. Why would Oll urge us to Wester at such a short notice?"

He was right; this whole "mission" did seem out of order, but I wasn't about to take any chances. If Oll was in trouble or I was really needed, it wouldn't hurt to go check things out.

We arrived at the outskirts of Sunport at dusk, and decided not to go into the city. We'd gotten so comfortable with the feel of the ground; beds would feel uncomfortable at this point. Po gathered some firewood as I tried to ignite some kindling. Once we got the fire started, I told Po I would go hunt.

"No Katsa, I'll go. It will be easier for me to hunt in the dark." It made sense. I couldn't see very well at this time of day, and he was more than capable of using his Grace to "see" his surroundings. _**Be back quickly, we have a long day tomorrow.**_

He nodded and creped through the forest silently, as if he was afraid that any slight movement would scare the animals. Once he was gone, I took a deep breath. I hadn't wanted to mention it in front of Po, but I had a feeling I knew what this whole commotion was about. A couple months ago, Raffin has sent word to me that he had started this new experiment that enabled people to live eternally. He hadn't said how far he'd gotten to achieving success or anything else on the subject.

I told him it would be dangerous. The Kings of the Seven Kingdoms would do anything to be immortal. They would start a bloodbath to find this potion that would make them a ruler for as long as they saw fit. And now, as I sat here engulfed in darkness, with only the sounds of my thoughts coursing through my mind, I began to worry for Raffin. What if he had been kil-

My thoughts were interrupted as Po came walking into the campsite, two large rabbits in hand. "So wildcat, I was thinking, what would you like to eat?" He said with a smile. "Rabbit?" He held up the rabbit in his left hand. "Or, rabbit?" He held up the one in his right.

I don't know why I found this so funny, but I couldn't help the laugh that came out. Of course he had left me no choice; I was forced to choose rabbit. And although I was happy for a moment, thoughts of Raffin in trouble went through my mind.

Po felt my expression, confusion crossed his face. He put the rabbits down and sat next to me. Wrapped his arms around me, and spread his warmth throughout my body. "Dear Katsa, it's going to be alright. I promise." His voice rang through my ears, so confident, and for a moment I truly believed everything would be okay.

_**I hope so Po, I hope so. **_

We didn't say much after that. Po sat lazily and using a tree for support of his back, staring at something I couldn't exactly point out. "What are you looking at?" His eyes shifted towards me, and I felt the heat rise to my face. Even now, with the slight glaze in his eyes, they still had that effect on me. He laughed. "Everything." Of course, usually this would be an absurd answer for someone normal, but I knew what Po meant. He had it harder than anyone I could imagine. Blind, and forced to use his Grace to get him by. I cooked the animals, and we ate in silence. Until, he decided to make a comment on how he thought it was a good thing that I chose the rabbit. We both laughed for a good amount of time. It had been awhile since we'd enjoyed each others company as we were now.

As long as I was with him, I knew we could overcome anything. Just as we had gotten rid of Leck, we would anyone else that threatened the safety of the ones I loved, especially Raffin. I sighed, and cuddled up to Po.

_**You're right, it'll be okay. **_

"Of course I am." He said, smiling.

_**Not if you're too cocky. **_

He laughed out loud at this. I always teased him about his confidence. He yawned, and that was a cue for both of us to go to bed. I ordered myself to sleep, and not worry about what lay ahead in Wester.

**So? What do you think! Any suggestions, complaints, or just plain comments? Let me know people! :D I do apologize if it's quite short though, I didn't have much time.  
><strong>


End file.
